Possibilities
by iVibrance
Summary: What if Alison didn't die? What if she did? Does she have a sister? Who's this new girl that looks strangely like her? Figure it out. Oh, yeah, did I mention A's going to have some nasty, nasty fun?
1. Huh?

**AN: I don't own Pretty Little Liars, though I wish I did. Minus _Wicked_, obviously. That book was rushed and definitely uncalled for. I found at least three major typos, and the pairings were just.. _fucked up_? Whatever. Don't mention it. Ever. 3**

_Emily_

I thought Alison was dead. Everyone did. I cried a lot, too. So much that my parents suggested a counselor... which I got. They thought I was in love with Ali... which I was. So when the perfect Alison clone came marching through the chipped, wooden door, I nearly had a panick attack. She had her head held high, in a way only Ali D. could. I thought I was dreaming; I thought it was her.

But when she looked at me, the first thing I saw were her eyes. Big, green eyes. Ali's eyes were blue. Would Ali get contacts? I was getting ahead of myself, though. Alison was dead. She wasn't going to come back just like that... however much I wished she would.

"Ahh. I see that Miss DiLaurentis has decided to join us." My teacher breathed out, her voice low and raspy. The class gasped, and I knew what they were all thinking. They were thinking that it was Ali standing in the front of the room. I knew, though. That wasn't Ali, even if it looked like her.

But... why did she have the same last name? I couldn't piece it together. Did she have... a _sister_? A twin, at that? No way. Ali would've told me. I wanted to know right then. But like I said, she's not coming back.

"Hey, Alison?" Noel called from the back of the room, oblivious to the fact it wasn't the girl he'd been trying to score a date with since sixth grade standing in the front of the room.

I saw clone Ali flinch, but she didn't turn to answer Noel, as I had suspected. "Everyone, this is Addison, I expect you to make her feel welcome." She said, pointing to a seat... next to me.

Addison? She was even rhyming with Ali now. I refused to call her by her first _or_ last name by then. I figured it was a stupid, messed up nightmare because I'd been watching _Ghost Whisperer_ the night before, even though my parents highly disapproved.

She poked me lightly in the arm as we got into the reading of Shakespeare. "Hey, Emily, what's his name?" She pointed to Eric Kahn who was walking through the door, a folder in his hand, ready to give to Mrs. Williams.

Great. She was already thinking she was all that. Just like Alison, did... thinking she could score a date with someone who's obviously much higher up than her. Gradewise, at least. But that wasn't my problem.

"How do you know my name?" My voice was sharp, and she looked taken aback.

"It's... right _there_." Clone Ali pointed to a piece of paper that'd been lying on my desk. I had only put my first name on it so far, and I'd been planning to take notes. I shoved it into my binder.

"Oh." So I didn't answer her about Eric, and she didn't try to ask again. I cought a few glimpses of Addie - no, Clone Ali out of the corner of my eye. She wrote with her left hand... Ali wrote with her right. And by then I'd figured out it wasn't a dream, so I decided that I'd just gone crazy instead. Ali D. would tell me if she had a sister. She would tell me if it was her sitting next to me, scratching feverishly away on a piece of colored notebook paper. She would tell me, because I just know.


	2. Liar, Liar, Pants On Fire

**AN: I don't own anything. Doesn't it make you want to cry? By the way, sorry for the short chapters. I promise longer ones in the future!**

_Hanna_

At first I thought it was going to be one of those lame 'lets get over Ali' deals when I met with Aria, Spencer, and Emily at the swings. I didn't even know why I came, but something urgent in Emily's voice convinced me. I thought it was going to be another supposedly 'terrifying' false A note. What else _could_ it be? If much more drama ensued, Rosewood was sure to burst.

But I didn't ask questions, I only hopped in my car and drove. I drove until I saw the metal swings that used to be ours. Ali's, Spencer's, Emily's, Aria's, and mine. I kind of wished they were still ours, but I knew that would never happen. Ali was the glue holding us together, and because she left I was queen bee. And to tell the truth, I loved every minute of it.

"Hanna!" Aria yelled from across the street as I emerged from the car, my tweed Kate Spade bag in tow. They _all_ looked urgent, and I was starting to wonder what the hell was up.

"What's the matter?" I asked, crossing my arms as if the little get-together was killing all my valuable time. Which, coincidentally, it was. I didn't say anything, though, as usual.

"Ah, um, it's Ali." Emily stammered.

"What... ?" I didn't know what they were talking about.

"Have you seen this new girl, Addison?" Spencer asked, and I shook my head, my chocolate hair flying everywhere. "Well," She started up. "She's... like... an Ali clone. I swear, Hanna, she looks just like her."

"And guess what?" Aria interjected. "Her last name is DiLaurentis! Addison and Alison. They rhyme, you know."

"And where is this my problem?" I said, coming off harsher then I meant to sound. I quickly recoiled. "I mean, I'm done with Ali. If she had a twin, that's not my problem. Sure, sometimes I'm sad that she had to..." I looked for the right words as I shifted my feet. "... Go, but I don't want anything to do with her. Or A."

Emily shuttered at the harmless letter. "But... she never told us. She would've told us, and I think this... Addison girl might know stuff. What if..."

"What if what, Emily?" I snapped, finally annoyed with the situation.

"What if it's Ali?" Her voice quivered. Typical Emily.

"It couldn't be Ali. Don't get your hopes up, okay?" I threw them all a half-smile and walked back to my car. I knew what they thought of me. Cold-hearted and selfish. That's not what I wanted to put out there, but I did. I really did care about Ali, but I guess I was just afraid that if I got back into it... I guess, you know, I was just scared. Of what exactly, I'm not sure.

Addison DiLaurentis, huh? I hadn't seen her, but her last name... it couldn't be a coincidence. DiLaurentis isn't exactly the most common name in the book. And the way they rhyme... twins? I made a mental note that I would have to check up on the Addison girl later. I would have to figure out what the whole deal was. But I couldn't let my popularity just slip... so I would be quiet about it. I didn't want anything to with A, either. Even though Mona's dead, it still haunted me.


	3. Old Habits Die Hard

**AN: I don't own. :(**

_Aria_

I sat propped up on my bed, looking at the bracelet Ali had made for me all those years ago. I'd worn it through thick and thin, shower and pool, night and day. I couldn't remember a time when I took it off for more than a minute. But because of that, it was extremely dirty, and if you wanted to wash it, you'd have to throw me in the load as well.

I had gotten thinking about that Addison girl. It was really strange that she would have the same last name as Ali, and look almost exactly alike her at that. I decided I would stop by Alison's old house. With the help of Emily, of course. Emily seemed to be the only other one in the group who was taking it remotely seriously _and_ still liked me enough to talk.

I wanted to know just exactly what Ali hadn't told me. There were probably a lot of things, but this had to be the biggest, right? My thoughts, though, were interrupted with a low beeping. My... phone. I'd decided to just leave it on the floor and let it ring, but what if it was one of my old friends?

I flipped open the screen. One new text message... It read,

_Heyyyy, Aria! I still know what you bitches did. You, in specific. You better tell that new mommy of yours before I do. You wouldn't want the truth to spill all over your Juicy Coutures would ya?_

_TTFNBFFL!_

_P.S Juicy Couture is wuhhh-ayyy out of style._

_- A_

I froze, just staring at the screen. It could be a fake A, right? A fraud? I'd gotten a few of those already. Things that went _'I know all your dirty little secrets! Wanna buy some ringtones?'_ But this one felt real. Could A really know what I did? Not likely. Meredith didn't even know. A died, though. A died! Why would A be back? How? Impossible.

I hastily punched in Emily's number. She answered on the fourth ring.

"Yes... ?" She was always one to be awkward.

"Emily... it's me, Aria. Um, I know this isn't the time and all. It's ten-thirty, yeah. But I got a note from A. Saying stuff that no one should know... and -"

Emily cut me off. "It's probably just a fraud or something, you know." There she goes again, ever so optimistic Emily.

"No!" I screamed into the reciever. "I mean, it's not. Nobody knows what I did, Em."

"Well, uhh, what did you do, exactly?" She sounded a little taken aback.

"I can't tell you, but I _know_ that A is back."

"A is dead, Aria. If Mona died, why is A back? I can understand the Addison thing, because even to me, that's a little freaky. But A died, Aria!" Emily was trying to keep her cool.

"I. Don't. Know. Maybe she got someone to carry on for her, you know? Like in those murder movies." Then I remembered Emily's strict, over-bearing parents.

"Aria... can we talk tomorrow? I have to go. I'm, uhh, sorry. Bye!" She clicked the end button and all that was heard on Aria's side was static.


	4. Seriously?

**AN: I don't own, as usual. And thanks for the reviews. They make me ever so happy. =DDD But... I'm sorry for the short chapters. I'm not sure they'll turn out as long as you like. But to make up for that, I'll update one to two times a day. ;D**

_Spencer_

It was the usual after school Friday for me. Student Council meeting, Field Hockey, trip to WaWa, then home. Unfortunately I was only on number two of my list. Since Ian so obviously couldn't continue to be the field hockey coach, the school hired a new teacher, one who didn't have a criminal record.

She. Was. Torture. I swear I thought I was going to die there. We had to do around seven laps across the entire field and back. If you stopped at all, or started walking, that was an added lap. A normal coach would've made us do three or so. Three! But I wasn't one to complain, so I didn't. To get my mind off the stabbing pain in my calves, I decided to let my mind settle on something Aria had told me the morning before. A.

She was all worked up when I found her, and she looked like she'd pulled an all-nighter. After a lot of prodding, she finally said she got a text from A. Not just one, but a few. I wondered why the new 'fraud' A was only targeting Aria, and not the rest of us. Aria said it probably had something to do with Clone Ali coming into Rosewood. I wasn't sure what to believe... well, because Mona is dead. I mean... dead, dead.

So after an hour or so of practice, we were let loose. I ripped off my sweaty, blue gear and ran a spikey brush through my tangled hair. It took me around ten minutes to get packed up, say my good-byes and hop into my car, where I could finally call Aria and tell her my take on the story.

She answered on the first ring, and I knew she'd been waiting.

"Aria?" I asked, putting the car into gear.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"So, I've been thinking. About what you said, you know." I answered, shielding my eyes from the sun. It was beating at just the right angle, unfortunately.

"And?" She asked, her tone completely changing.

"Well, I'm thinking, as much as I don't want to say this, that maybe Mona got someone to carry on for her."

"Seriously? You... believe me?"

"Uh, yeah..." I said, kind of shocked that the others wouldn't. Besides Hanna, of course. After she'd become Queen Bee, she didn't seem to care about anything except ruining Kate.

"I'm thinking A is Addison, Spence." She said, sounding like she really meant it.

"No, I don't think so. No... I think Addison is... somehow related to Ali. I mean, she has to be because -" I was cut off. My phone was vibrating against my ear. One new text message.

"Ah, hold on, Aria."

_So you haven't figured it out yet, huh, Spence? I mean, what did you think? You shouldn't be putting all this blame on Addison! Look at what happened to Alison and Toby. Dead, dead, dead. Watch what ya say, Spence._

_Kisses!_

_- A_

I blinked a few times, and the only thing that broke me out of my dream-like state was the sound of Aria yelling my name through the reciever. I clicked _end_, and placed the phone shakily to my left ear as I pulled slowly into WaWa.

"Aria..." I breathed.

"What happened? Was it... ?" She asked knowingly.

"Uh-huh."


End file.
